Huron Confederacy
The Huron Confederacy is a minor faction in Empire: Total War, and a playable faction in The Warpath Campaign DLC. The Huron Confederacy is in Southern Canada near the Michigan Territory. Description The Huron-Wyandot, or "Wendat" in their own language, are four tribes who speak similar language and occupy lands in the central northern part of the continent. Hardy trappers and traders, the Huron-Wyandot came into contact with French explorers in the early part of the seventeenth century, and forged an alliance based on trade. The chance to gain the upper hand over their hated Iroquois neighbours was also welcome. The French approached the Wendat as they were the least suspicious of European settlers and the most advanced traders, but by naming their new partners "Huron" meaning "ruffian", they showed their true feelings of superiority. As allies of France, the Huron-Wyandot naturally became enemies of the British and the Thirteen Colonies, but they supported Great Britain during the American War of Independence. They realised that the United States intended to expand westwards into their territory. Now the smoke of battle has cleared, the Huron-Wyandot's goals remain the same: destroy the Iroquois and keep the United States from taking their native lands. Starting Position Basics at start *Protectorates – None *Allies – None *Trade Partners – None *Enemies – Pirates *Religion – Animism *Government – Absolute Monarchy *Ruler – Theyanoguin I (Chieftan) *Population – 11,038 *Prosperity - Destitute *Prestige – Feeble *Treasury – 8000 *Technology – None *Gentlemen – None *Rakes – None America Theatre Fort Sault Ste. Marie, Huron Territory *Starting Buildings – Hunting Grounds *Infrastructure – Not Developed *Population – 5,092 *Wealth – 46 *Religion – Animism 80.0%, Catholicism 20.0% *Starting Towns/Ports – Timmins Trapper Post (Fur Trader), Pukaskwa Mines (Not Developed) *Later Villages/Ports – Longlac (Village), Kapuskasing (Village) York Factory, Northwest Territories *Starting Buildings – Hunting Grounds *Infrastructure – Not Developed *Population – 5,946 *Wealth – 46 *Religion – Animism 100.0% *Starting Towns/Ports – St. Joseph Trapper Post (Fur Trader) *Later Villages/Ports – Churchill (Port) Objectives Short Campaign Capture and hold 12 regions by the end of the year 1813, including the regions shown. *Rupert's Land *Ohio Territory *Iroquois Territory Long Campaign Capture and hold 20 regions by the end of the year 1823, including the regions shown. *Upper Canada *Rupert's Land *Algonquin Territory *Ohio Territory *Iroquois Territory *Upper Louisiana *New France World Domination Capture and hold 30 regions by the end of the year 1828, including the regions shown. *Huron Territory General Information In the vanilla version of Empire: Total War, the Huron Confederacy pose an initial danger to Great Britain due to the speed with which it can train a large army with which to threaten British-controlled Rupert's Land, made likely by their historical animosity towards Great Britain and their historical friendship with France, Britain's natural enemy. The Huron Confederacy are difficult to completely eradicate due to their remote North Western territory. The Warpath Campaign The Huron Wyandot are one of the playable factions in the Warpath Campaign DLC. They gain access to Ojibwa Warriors, Petun Wolf Warriors, and Ojibwa Horse Warriors. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions